


9. Making Cookies

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale bakes cookies.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	9. Making Cookies

Crowley left the cottage early this morning, saying something about needing to do something for work. Aziraphale was frankly a little concerned, as they both were no longer obligated to do anything angelic or demonic respectively since the trial faux pas almost a year ago, but if he's learned anything from his relationship with the demon, it was that sometimes it was better not to question him too much. So he didn’t and lived in happy obliviousness.

He decided to use his free morning to make something to satisfy his sweet tooth and after a few minutes of thinking, he finally settled on homemade chocolate chip cookies.

He prepared all the ingredients and then made quite a mess making the dough, nibbling on it occasionally. Bacteria couldn’t cause harm to his corporation and so his only concern was to leave enough dough to actually make some cookies out of it.

He managed to form a nice small batch of eight cookies and placed the sheet into the oven. Then he gave the messy counter an annoyed look and snapped it clean. One frivolous miracle never killed anybody and Aziraphale really hated cleaning up.

He then set the timer to fifteen minutes and went to read for a bit.

He winced when the timer rang, so caught up in the story that he lost track of time, and placed the book pages down on the table before hurrying to check on the cookies.

Just as he took the sheet out, a familiar voice spoke behind him

“What are you doing here, angel?” asked his partner upon entering the kitchen. The room was warm and the air heavy with a delicious smell of baked goods.

“I’m baking some cookies. You know I like those around Christmas.”

“I know, angel,” he smiled, although Aziraphale couldn’t see him, and went to hug him from behind.

There was something about Aziraphale with mittens and an apron on. It was so comfy and domestic and adorable that it made Crowley’s heart flutter every time.

Aziraphale melted into the embrace of Crowley’s long arms wrapped around his body, and Crowley placed a kiss into the angel’s fluffy hair.

“What were you doing?” Aziraphale asked.

“Work... stuff,” the demon responded vaguely and Aziraphale arched an eyebrow before deciding that he doesn’t want to know.

He turned around to smile at Crowley and give him a kiss on the lips.

“Would you like a cookie, dear?” Aziraphale offered.

“Aren’t those supposed to cool down before you eat them?” Crowley asked.

“Well, they say that, but I find them delightful warm.”

“You find all food delightful,” Crowley teased.

“Yes, but warm cookies even more so.”

Crowley chuckled deep in his throat.

“Hand me one, then.”

“Here you are,” Aziraphale turned back to the cookies and then again to Crowley with a cookie in each hand. He gave the one in his left hand to Crowley.

“The chewy kind, dark chocolate,” he informed him before biting into his.

“’S good,” Crowley nodded with his mouth full. He wasn’t a big fan of eating, much less of eating sweets, but he nibbled on Aziraphale’s cooking every once in a while and usually quite enjoyed it.

“Mmm-hmm,” Aziraphale agreed.

After he finished his first cookie, he transferred the rest of them onto a plate and took it to the table. They sat and talked and Aziraphale ate all the cookies while Crowley watched him and nibbled slowly on his own cookie and it was a nice December day in the South Downs cottage.


End file.
